Full Metal
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Ranma's escape from the nekoken pit cost him an arm and a leg, in a literal sense. Afterwards he gets a newer better set. They were hidden by magic, until now. Now in Ed's world, Ranma and Kasumi begin to adapt, But he's still is dense about women
1. Chapter 1

Color flickered up and down his arm from the skin tone to steel grey. He frowned at the arm. The color vanished and the arm gained a robotic look. Ramna cursed the hedge wizard that cast the illusion, "Lasts forever my ass. It's been only two years! Damn it, I don't need them asking questions about my automail arm. Is the leg still good?" He pulled up his left pant leg, "Aw man, my luck sucks. Looks like I have to start wearing gloves again..."

Genma walked in as Ranma finished rolling down his sleeve. He looked at the boy oddly then shrugged it off. He lay down due to his massive migraine. Mixing the sake and the other stuff last night Soun bought was a bad Idea. His head was pounding. Ranma had left as he let out a sigh.

Ranma hid his right hand in his pocket as he stepped out. Akane was with some friends and Nabiki was somewhere. Soun was drunk and Happosai left on another raid. Only Kasumi and him where in the house and coherent at the moment. He went to the dojo to vent his frustrations. The relaxation of the art always helped him think better. His brain was a battle computer working at full efficiency when used properly. His automail arm and leg were his weak point, besides the cat problem. But they were also a comfort. The lady who snapped him out of the neko ken was also an automail specialist. His real limbs were mangled beyond hope by the larger wildcats in the pit. They were the kindest, yet most painful gifts he ever received. He traveled to her every six months for maintenance. He froze mid strike as Kasumi opened the door. His auto mail arm plain as day. Ranma nervously looked at the woman he had come to know. "Eh he, Hey there Kasumi. What is it that I can do for you?"

Kasumi has adjusted to Ranma and his chaos a while back. She was only slightly stunned by Ranma's appearance. She looked at the arm, the silvery metallic surface shone in the light. "Is that automail? I heard about it from Nabiki. Isn't it painful to put it on?"

Ranma hung his head. He was busted. "It does, but I get worse on a daily basis. So it's not so bad. I only have to worry about Ryoga and the old ghoul and their breaking point,"

Kasumi walked up and touched the prosthetic. The metal was cold to the touch. Ranma reached up at the shoulder and detached the metal arm. It went limp after a dull click. "This is another bit of proof of Genma's stupidity. The Neko ken pit had more then just house pets. HE went and got wild animals from the forest. They found that my right arm and left leg were tasty. Now I have a full leg and arm replacement. Can you do me a favor and never tell anyone about this Kasumi? I can't have Nabiki selling it or Akane acting more smug,"

Kasumi looked from the arm to Ranma. He was pleading, and she knew how he hated to. "I will, but I've seen you without a shirt before. It looked normal,"

Ranma laughed, "I know some people who know magic. The enchantments wore off today, although they were suppose to last a lifetime,"

I won't tell, but take me with you when you need the maintenance. I love technology. But father says he will not allow it in the house."

Ranma blinked twice. Leave it to Kasumi to stop him in his tracks. _But what will my mechanic say?_ He thought. "OK, I need to head in tomorrow. BUT not a word about this to anyone." He hisses as he reconnected his arm, "Damn pops,"

Kasumi smiled sadly, "When shall we leave tomorrow?"

Ranma rotated his shoulder, "About six, that will put us in at about eleven. I want you to make some excuse. Like your visiting someone and asked me to watch out for you or something. That should take off most suspicion,"

She nodded and went to leave before Ranma stopped her, "One last thing, My Mechanic Winry is… a little strange. And her husband Ed is no different. Make no comments about anything looking like junk or Ed's height."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Kasumi fed the house the excuse of visiting a friend and using Ranma as a bodyguard. Only Nabiki enquired further. "An old friend? Who is this friend?"

Kasumi gave a slight sigh. "You wouldn't remember her, you were too young. Her name is Winry, She live out near Mt Fuji. She makes automail now,"

Soun's Head appeared from behind his paper, "I told you to never mention that stuff in this house!"

Kasumi didn't budge one inch, she was immune from his 'accursed demon head'.

Ranma ate in silence. Akane noticed his change in apparel, "What is with the gloves Ranma?"

Ranma stopped and looked up, "I burnt them in a training accident?"

Nabiki scrunched her nose, "What pray tell were you learning?"

Ranma hung his head, "How to stop a fireball with my hands. Incase You Know Who comes back,"

No one spoke after that. The Phoenix was a bad subject still through the house. Only the clatter of chopsticks from Genma sounded throughout the rest of the meal. Ranma rose from his seat after only one portion and went to bed.

Six in the morning rolled around peacefully and quietly. Kasumi stood by the door as a groggy Ranma came around the corner. "You ready?"

Kasumi nodded, "I just hope your friends don't tag along,"

Ranma bowed his head, "I don't want to hear about them or anything of the events of my life while we are out. Ed and the others will go on the war path. Ok?"

The eldest Tendo nodded, "You don't want them to worry about you, Right?"  
Ranma nodded slowly as he lead Kasumi, "Ed showed me how to be better than Genma, to not be a thief and a glutton. Winry treated me and gave me back my life, and wanted nothing in return. They treat me better than ninety nine percent of the people I know."

Kasumi followed and listened intently. Ranma had indeed lead possibly the hardest life she could think of. She often wondered how Ranma had such high morals with Genma as a role model. Day in and day out, Ranma takes abuse and still forgives people. "I see why. Um, what does Ed look like?"

Ranma laughed a bit, "He comes up to my shoulder, long blond hair that is usually braided. Very touchy about two subjects. Never ask how he needed automail, or his… stature. Winry is about your height and blond hair. She is the best automail engineer in the world. This arm keeps up with the chestnut fist. She called this her most advanced set."

Kasumi smiled as Ranma smiled at his own memories. Ranma stretched a bit more a yawned. "Don't yawn Ranma,"

HE looked back with a puzzled look, "Why?"

Kasumi yawned as well, "It's contagious,"

They both laugh as they continued down the street. Ranma's senses went crazy as he pulls Kasumi to the side. The concrete exploded, with a cry of "RANMA, DIE!"

Ranma glared at Ryoga. Many times had his stunts put bystanders in danger, But Kasumi was in the blast zone of the attack. _She could have been killed, Ryoga you've gone too far!_ His mind screamed. He set Kasumi down carefully, "Pardon me one moment Kasumi, I need to teach Ryoga about his attacks and bystanders,"

Ryoga heard that and stopped, _Kasumi was there? _"Um, Ranma, what are you going to do with that street sign?"

"I'm going to use to slow roast you over an open fire. You crossed the line before but YOU just put KASUMI, the sweetest and most kind woman I ever met in danger by not even checking for innocent people! Ryoga Habiki, your no better than Saffron! Herb at least courteous!"

Ryoga felt shamed by the severe dressing down. _Did I truly put Kasumi in danger?_ "I didn't know, I thought…" Ryoga was cut short by a stop sign to the head.

That is right, you _Thought_, with what I'll never know. Leave Ryoga, If I catch you again, I'll be having pork fried rice for dinner,"

Ryoga left quickly as Ranma turned back to a Blushing Kasumi. "You Ok? Your blushing,"

Kasumi nodded, "I'm fine, just shocked,"

Ranma sighed, "Welcome to my life, The train is right around the corner. We got a while on the train ride,"

The train ride was a peaceful and quiet ride. Kasumi kept stealing glances at Ranma during the trip. Eventually the train came to a stop. the two departed and Ranma turned to his companion, "You realize that will be a long walk unless I pick you up and run right?"

Kasumi stopped and looked around, "How long?"

"Another hour,"

Kasumi frowned, she was not prepared to walk for so long. She would have worn better shoes. "Ok Ranma, Just go easy on me,"

Ranma smiled softly, "Ok, just remember, I won't let you fall so don't freak on me,"

Kasumi rapped her arms around Ranma's neck and held on for dear life as he lept to the rooftops. She had to admit, She loved the feeling and the rush. Ranma smiled as he told her to hold tight. She saw an open field and a small home in the center of it. Ranma Vaulted from the roof towards the small home. Kasumi caught sight of a wooden sigh as they flew.

ELRIC CUSTOM AUTOMAIL

Thank you for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasumi smiled as Ranma straightened himself to be presentable. Who could make Ranma worry about his appearance? He rapped on the door lightly. A head poked out the window, "Oh hey Ranma, been six months already? Ed is picking up some parts."

Ranma smiled, "Yea, six months again. How have you two been?"

Winry looked at Kasumi, "And who do we have here? A girlfriend perhaps?"

Ranma was about to stammer out a denial but Kasumi caught him off guard, "He is promised to my sister. I'm Kasumi,"

"Winry, nice to meet you. Ranma, you never told us you had a fiancée."

Ranma looked down, "I never wanted the engagement, it was an arranged thing between the families. _I have to marry a Tendo daughter. It's a matter of honor._ Akane got shoved on me when they met me,"

Winry frowned, "Let me guess, your idiot father again?"

Ranma and Kasumi nodded. He was about to speak when he was interrupted from behind, "Genma again? I guess he didn't learn to not do idiot things after that pit thing,"

Ranma turned and smiled, "Hey Ed, how ya been?"

Ed was a short man with ling blind hair in a braid and had blue eyes. He was in black pants and a black tank top. His right arm was like Ranma's, automail from the shoulder down. He wore a pocket watch on a silver chain tucked in his pants pocked. "Aw, you know me. Training and studying when I'm not helping repair automail. Please tell me that this is your girlfriend."

Ranma started banging his head on the doorframe. Must everything be about his love life? Even here? he began to mumble about this multiple engagements and uncute tomboys. He stopped then pounded the frame harder. "I realize the world isn't fair, but why can't it be unfair in my favor?"

Ranma felt a hand on his shoulder, "Its ok Ranma. Calm down before you hurt your self," Ed said.

Winry opened the door, "Yea besides, Ed would have to fix it and he would do it the old fashioned way. Why he doesn't alche."

Winry was silenced by Ed's other hand, "We both agreed the A word is bad. It caused nothing but pain and trouble, REMEMBER?"

Ranma sighed, "Looks like we all have our sins and demons,"

Ed flinched at the mention of sins. It had been about ten years since that horrid last fight and then he and Winry ended up in a strange new world. His mind suppressed those images. Then a stray thought occurred to him. "I'll be back; I need to go visit someone,"

Ranma shook his head and popped his arm off, "Well, as much as I would love to say I came for a courtesy visit. I need maintenance. Can we come in?"

Winry laughed a bit, "Of course, but what was that bit about multiple fiancées?"

Ranma kept a level face, "I'll talk if I hear about this terrible A word,"

The mechanic looked at Ranma and let out a heavy sigh, "Alchemy, the ability to transmute material into another form. Ed was a State Alchemist. He had a nickname, the Full metal alchemist. He did things with it in which most people could only dream of. His brother Al was bound to a suit of armor. A price they paid when they went too far. That was how Ed lost his arm and leg. Ed doesn't want to ever talk about alchemy, ever."

Ranma looked lost in thought, _Alchemy? This is the first time I heard of this. Why didn't Ed tell me? "_Winry, what did they try?"

The front door opened, "We played god. We tried to bring back the dead. It cost my brother his body, and my leg. I attached my brother to an empty suit of armor in the corner of the room. That one cost me the arm."

Ranma turned to Ed. He stood there, looking like hell. "I fought for years, thieves, charlatans, corrupt state officials, and even near invincible opponents. In the end, It almost cost me my soul. Creatures spawned by alchemists doing what I tried. A physical representation of sins and I fought them all Ranma."

Ranma stood up, his right sleeve hanged limp and empty. "I've been fighting to live for nearly twelve years. I've fought Demons, A phoenix god, a half dragon, a human juggernaut, ninjas, and everything else in between. I'm trapped in over twenty seven different engagements. Everyone I know with a few exceptions wants something from me. I lost my limbs and almost my sanity to wild animals in a flawed martial arts exercise. I haven't had a day of peace since I was four. I'm cursed to switch genders with the application of water. My own mother is willing to kill me."

Winry blinked, "I can't tell who has the worse life,"

Kasumi frwned, "Ranma does. Ed has some chance at living a quiet life."

Ed was shocked, "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped!"

Ranma looked down, "I didn't want you guys to worry. You're more of a family than my real family. I don't want my problems to follow me to you guys. I mean, you and Winry mean a lot to me ya know?"

Winry tightened the last screw on the arm, "Well Ranma, while we appreciate the sentiment, you should have told us if we meant so much to you. Now sit down and let me see the leg."


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma growled as he set the automail in its place. He flexed his fingers and checked its movement, "Good as new, I was afraid I threw out the shoulder with the last chestnut fist. I've seen newer pieces buckle under less,"

Winry smiled with pride, "That is because I make the best. Everyone else makes cheap copies. I sold the concept to a medical company and I live off that and what I make from building Automail. What is this Chestnut fist?"

Ranma laughed, "I'll show you when I can stand. I'll demonstrate my whole repertoire of special moves, even the new one I'm working on."

Kasumi hovered over Winry as she made adjustments and alterations, "Curiosity killed the Ca… furry thing Kasumi,"

Winry laughed, "I don't mind, I need a new apprentice actually. Ed is great, but he is good for light repairs and nothing else,"

Ed glared and Kasumi laughed. Ranma froze in his seat. He turned towards Kasumi with a dropped jaw, "I've never heard you laugh."

"Well, I guess it's because I really don't have much to laugh about at home. I like it here,"

Winry looked at Kasumi, "I hope you do, as my student, you will stay here and learn,"

Ranma hopped onto his one foot. Having minor practice with a missing limb comes in handy. He balanced well on one foot. "Kasumi, your father won't like this. You told me he hates Automail. Do you think he will sit well with this?"

Kasumi frowned, "Oh no. he's right. Father will outright forbid it."

Winry developed a nervous twitch, "What does he hate about it?"

Kasumi looked away, "He hates people who use automail. Calls it a crutch. He is a traditionalist. Calls people who use it too weak to do the only honorable thing left to do,"

Ed developed the same twitch as Ranma was lost in the inferno that was his energy. "TOO WEAK!" they chimed at the same time.

If it wasn't a comment about his height, it was being called weak. He had fought the sins with everything he had. It wasn't something to be mocked. Ranma on the other hand had put up with so much in the past. And that was the last straw. "He abandons his children to their on devices after he falls apart and dares to call me weak! He placates and cowers before Happosai and calls me honorless?" Ranma said as is aura bled into the room even farther.

Kasumi put a hand on his shoulder. Had he been focusing he would have adjusted instead of tilting to one side. Ranma snapped out of his mood as he fell onto someone. His training took over and in the end. Kasumi was the one cradled in Ranma's arms. Ed was about to comment but Winry pulled out a familiar wrench. Ed backed away. It had been years since he saw the dreaded wrench. "Kasumi your ok now. I broke your fall."

The elder Tendo practically leapt up from her prone position with a healthy blush. Ranma pulled him self into a sitting position. Ranma saw her blush and hung his head. He did not need more complications in his life. He began to mumble about too much chaos in his life and how the world is never unfair in his favor. "Is the leg done?"

Winry handed it to him and with a grunt he put it on. He stood up and stretched. He turned towards Ed, "Let's head out and exercise. I want to make good on my promise to demonstrate,"

Ed shuddered and looked nervous. He didn't want to be a training dummy. "How about I make a target with alchemy instead of you cracking my head in six places."

Ranma smirked, "But I need a live body for one. A target that can generate ki. Not some wood and straw dummy."

Kasumi began to giggle, "He is joking with you Ed. Don't take him too seriously."

Ranma laughed as he walked outside. After giving himself some room to work with he cupped his hand and pulled his ki outward. After a brief moment a baseball sized ball of light formed in his hand. "This is ki, spirit power, or chi. Its all about what you buy into. Normally I use my confidence to pull it out but, today I decided to try it without the ego. I can use this to bolster my on abilities, heal, or attack with it. Note the bolder to my left,"

Everyone watched as Ranma tossed the ball at the stone and then explode on contact. Ed tried to understand it, but failed with no reference material. Winry chose to look dumbfounded and Kasumi looked bored. Ranma turned back to them and continued. "The Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken or Chestnut fist is all speed. Ed target please,"

Ed nodded and clapped his hands together and the ground rose up and took the form of Genma. Ranma hauled back his fist then pulverized the clay replica of his father six hundred punches later. Ed was getting frustrated, his analytical mind was failing him. Ranma motioned Ed to raise the target again. Instead of a regular punc he chose a haymaker that launched him upward with a whirlwind. "This one was off the top of my head. I normally just make the whirlwind, I decided to have some air time and deal out some damage in mid air."

Kasumi smiled, "what are you going to call it?"

Ranma shrugged, "I figure that out later. I want to learn more about this Alchemy Ed uses,"

I guess I'm doing something right. You people keep reading


	5. Chapter 5

Ed was not happy. He was very unhappy to borderline frustrated. He had gone over 15 years without Alchemy. The one thing that brought out his old talent was his self preservation. Ranma blew up a 350 pound chunk of granite and limestone with an unknown energy. He could identify things down to their trace elements. He could even Identify the various types of energy and wither they were dangerous. Ranma was saturated in the energy and he did not want to become target practice. "Ranma, I am seriously a little wigged out at the moment. I think we should save that talk for later. I promise I'll explain it all."

Winry looked at Ed after Ranma and Kasumi went inside, "They are like us all those years ago. Think we should do something?"

Ed ran his fingers through his hair, "I would move to help them, but what can we do? No court would take a kid, especially at his age, and give him to his Automail mechanic. As much as I would love to have Ranma stay with us he wouldn't. He said he didn't want his problems to find him here. Let's face facts Winry; Ranma cares to much to put us remotely in harms way."

Winry looked to the house sadly, "Put us in danger? We lived through a few impossible situations. The Red Water was the worst. You thought we were going to die,"

"But then Al told me to make a really big fake stone then the two of us ended up here. I never wanted to see that damn door ever again."

Winry shuddered, "Don't remind me."

Ed looked up at the sky, "We haven't aged a day since then. I still look fifteen. Winry, I was wondering, Ranma has been around and might know a way home for us."

Winry looked back at Ed with a tired look, "I don't know, and I don't care either. Here we don't have to worry about the Military."

Ed pulled her close as they walked into the house. Ed admitted he did not miss the military; he only missed Al and granny.

Back in Nerima, Soun and Genma were at their usual Shogi and sake drinking. Genma was distracted; _Tendo seems to have something against people with Automail. This could pose a problem. Damn, That Neko-ken was a bad idea. That blond witch has a good right hook though, especially when she has that WRENCH!_ "Say Tendo, I don't mean to pry but what is your problem with automail people? Didn't SHE have a leg replaced?"

Tendo looked outside, "Yes, but the person who made it was inexperienced and the connection became infected. It was a horrid infection that killed her. A few years later a man with false arms came and challenged the Dojo. His arms were enhanced to grant a serious boost in strength. I trashed his arms, he then sue me for it!"

Genma frowned, "Tendo, Not all people who have them are like that idiot."

Soun looked at the board and to his surprised nothing had been moved. "I suppose, but what is with the sudden interest Genma?"

The panda man let out a sigh, "Tendo old friend, I'm afraid that Ranma was severely injured due to the Neko Ken. He lost his Right arm and left leg to a larger cat I found. My haste to make Ranma a better martial artist nearly cost him his life. While in the haze of the technique, he ran to a home owned by an Automail Specialist. She just _gave_ him a set. The guide at Jusenkyo knew a bit of illusions and hid the arm from normal view."

Soun looked incredulously, "More secrets old friend?"

Genma shook his head, "Ranma made me promise not to speak of it to anyone. He demonstrated his pressure point knowledge to convince me. He can cause a whole lot of pain while little effort."

Both fathers shuddered. Ranma could be down right terrifying when his temper reached the surface. Genma knew Ranma had a long fuse and a sort but nuclear temper. The angry pigtailed god slayer was, in their opinion, more frightening than their master. The one thing that saved them was the fact that Ranma could never truly hold a grudge to anyone. A fact that Genma thanked god for.

Kasumi's mind was at war with the rest of her. She was having more fun on a lazy sunny afternoon with Ranma and the Elrics than anytime in the recent past. She had to admit that Ranma was young but he was anything but boring. _He is probably the only guy that can actually see the real me. The only things keeping me from even trying are Akane and Shampoo. I have little to fear from the chef. I refuse to try and tussle with the Amazons .I also do not want to listen to Akane's spoiled whining and interruptions to my fun. My Fun? Where did that come from?_

As Kasumi struggled with her suppressed emotions and rampant imagination; Ranma wondered why she was blushing. She noticed she had Ranma's undivided attention, "Ranma, when should we head back?"

Ranma slumped against the wall, "I would love to say that we're not. Unfortunately The fools will sic Nabiki on the trail the moment Akane tries to cook. Then EVERYONE will come and then Ed and Winry might get caught in the cross fire,"

"And we would welcome it if it meant we could keep you away from those despicable people. We've told you every time that if you wanted to stay, you could. Kasumi will be Winry's apprentice so she will be staying here,"

Ranma turned to Ed, "I know," he whispered, "But I don't to put you two into situations were you could lose your lives. I really appreciate it, but,"

With a resounding sound of a wrench striking Ranma's skull, he was silenced. "We're glad you're greatful. You are staying, and that is final. WE will go to Nerima to get your things, then return here, GOT IT?"

Ranma nodded for fear of the wrench.

No alchemy for Ranma. Kasumi will get Ranma. Thaknk you Tsunami-Saotome, ss4-link, goku90504, Innortal, and Vampwriter.


	6. Chapter 6

It was later in the afternoon that Ranma arrived at the train station. He fidgeted as he kept glancing at the wrench Winry brought along. Unlike most weapons, he actually feared the wrench. For some reason, he couldn't actually tell if it was coming or not. The mallet, that delivery bike, or any of Mousse's toys were easily dodged. He was finally convinced that perhaps living with them would be better in the long run instead of Nerima. He had thought about the possibilities of living with the Elrics and Kasumi without the massive everyday battles and everything else. He was sorely tempted, but his mind would not let go o the danger of his troubles following him. So he chose to do as he was told and sulk a little. Ed looked at the sulking martial artist, "Cheer up Ranma, after today you won't have to deal with Genma or any of them."

Ranma turned towards the alchemist, "That is not why I'm depressed. It is just that I still think that all the chaos will follow me. I've tried for years to keep collateral damage down but…"

"Things don't go the way you planned? Trust me, I know about plans not working," He tapped his arm, "But you can't let it haunt you. It took me years to figure that out."

"Like alchemy?"

Ed shook his head, "I tried to bury that long ago. I use it every now and again. It is usually a broken plate or something Winry threw at me,"

Both of them laughed. They knew that Winry had calmed down over the years. The wrench hadn't been used in anger for years. Ranma looked at Kasumi. He didn't know why but for some reason his thoughts were trailing back to her. He tried to ignore it, bottling it away with everything else he had over the years. Only letting what he felt comfortable with out. But the bottle was full and the contents were now under pressure. Thirteen years of repression works wonders on people. Ed watched Ranma look at Kasumi with an almost pained look. "You like Kasumi?" he asked quietly.

Ranma snapped to attention, "Shut up Ed." He said quietly.

"Come on Ranma, you can tell me."

Ranma looked away, "Even IF that is the case, there is no chance of it happening. I gave up on that a long time ago. She deserves better than me."

"And if she didn't want anyone else?"

"I don't know,"

To say that Ed was frustrated is like saying that Ryoga can take a punch. He wanted to help Ranma to be happy and he couldn't really do much. He began to think until Ranma disrupted his thoughts, "Tell me about alchemy Ed. You said you would,"

Ed grimaced, "Ok, where to begin. Hmm, alchemy is based on a few laws. Only one can not be violated normally without consequences. The law of equivalent exchange, to obtain one must first give something in exchange. Normally you must draw out a special circle for what you're doing. Not everyone can perform alchemy; it is one of those things you're born with and some can't do some transmutations. Then there is studying and studying and then more studying so you don't leave anything out. I can identify what most things are made of down to the trace elements, including people."

Ranma cringed at the thought of trying to learn half of what Ed knew. He probably can recite the periodic table of elements. "What are the other rules?"

Ed laughed, "They were set up by people. No making gold. No creating new animals also known as the chimera rule." His voice dropped to a lower volume, "And the last on of which I violated, no human alchemy,"

"How did you break that one?"

Ed looked away, "I'd rather not talk about that,"

Ranma nodded as Winry and Kasumi came back with tickets to Nerima. They both noted the sheer angst that was washing over the two. "Ok, what have you two been talking about? It feels like I'm in the presence of that Ikari character"

Ranma spoke up, "Never mind, Lets go. The sooner we get our stuff the sooner we can leave right?"

Winry nodded and handed then their ticket stubs. Ranma found himself feeling dread as he stepped aboard the train. For some reason he knew that his life was about to be tossed in a blender set to puree.

Yet again, I probably am short on an update, and I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the mistake in chapter six with saffron.

Back in Nerima Sasuke was walking back to his 'masters' home. He was debating on wither to inform the Kuno's of Ranma's prosthetics. Kodachi wouldn't really care beyond using it as an excuse to 'comfort her Ranma-sama' and such. He had watched Ranma deal with everyone and their problems and get nothing but grief in return. He respected Ranma, but couldn't do much because of his job as retainer. He muddled around with the thought then came to a conclusion, "I think I'll keep my mouth shut this time."

Sasuke sped up as he wanted to appear like he had something important to say. He leapt over the wall of the estate and into the house where the twisted siblings awaited. Both of them looked at him expectantly, "I discovered that Ranma was escorting Kasumi Tendo to an associate's home somewhere out of the district. He is acting as her bodyguard of sorts. They won't return till later today."

Sasuke watched as the two filtered the information through their brains. He hoped it would turn out ok in the end. The two merely waved him off as the turned to each other and argued with each other about Ranma and the pigtailed girl.

Ranma and Ed watched and listened as the two women told storied of the adventures they managed to see. Ranma faced the Alchemist, "Hey Ed, You two aren't from around here are you? All of that Alchemy stuff would have been more known right?"

Ed looked surprised, "You figured it out huh? You're right Ranma, Winry and I am not 'native'. Not sure how to explain it though."

Ranma sighed in thought, "Ever want to go back?"

The elder Elric became curious, "Know a way?"

Ranma looked at Kasumi, "I might, but you have to take me with you."

Ed looked at Winry, "If she wants to go back. I won't force her to go back. We both have unsettling memories back home. I would love to see my brother again,"

Ranma looked out the window as he thought about he was going to get the old ghoul to give him what he needed.

The train came to a stop at the Nerima station. The doors opened up to let the passengers off. The end of the status quo had just stepped of in the form of the Elrics. The end of the normal chaos had arrived. Kasumi could tell Ranma was tense by the way he was looking around every corner and checking every shadow. Ed and Winry also noticed and thought he was just being paranoid.

As the four of them walked down the street, Ranma had become ever more paranoid. Until his paranoia came true with a bicycle landing on him. Ed and Winry were shocked, "Are you crazy? You shouldn't do that to people!" Winry said in shock.

Suddenly the bike was lifted, passenger and all, by Ranma. He looked up at the bubbly amazon, "Shampoo find Arian!"

Ranma glared, "Go away Shampoo. I don't want to deal with you right now. Go tell Granny I'll be by later," he said as he tossed the bike to the side.

Shampoo for her credit knew Ranma was not in the best mood now. She simply sped off to deliver the food and his message. Ranma turned to his entourage, "It happens sometimes. Let's hurry up so we can get going. The faster we go the less chance of being followed."

As they walked along Ed was thinking about Ranma's proposal. A chance to go back and see Al again! Then He thought about Winry, Going back would be like opening old wounds. He knew Roy had killed her parents. He nearly went after Roy for it. Then he thought about granny; she must miss them. "Hey Winry," he called softly.

Said mechanic turned, "What is it Ed?"

"Ranma knows about where we are from. He thinks we might be able to go back, if we take him with us,"

Winry looked at the martial artist, "Why should we go back?"

"Al and Granny. They need us,"

Winry looked at the sidewalk as the continued towards the Tendo home. She was silent the rest of the way.

The arrival at the dojo was quiet, until they entered the home. Nabiki immediately noted the guests. "Who are they?"

Kasumi brushed off Nabiki's rudeness, "This is Edward and Winry. Winry is taking me on as her apprentice so I'm moving in with them,"

Nabiki blinked and said the first thing on her mind, "Why?"

Ranma walked up to Nabiki, "Where is Genma?"

Nabiki pointed to the dining room without thinking. The shock of Kasumi moving out had overridden her thought processes. Ranma was followed by the two guests as he disappeared into another room. Her revere as some one screamed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Genma was stunned as Ranma had just dropped the bomb of him and Kasumi leaving. His brain was running every single possibility and nothing looked good. Finally he spoke "I forbid it!"

There was a resonating sound of steel impacting flesh. Soun watched in awe as a wrench rendered Genma unconscious with a half powered swing powered swing. Ranma sat calmly as he watched it happen. "Got anything to say Mr. Tendo?" he asked.

"Genma spoke to me about your… problem? He told me not to voice my opinion about Auto,"

Soun was cut off by an automail fist striking the top of his head. Soun was out like a light. Ed smiled as he flexed his arm, "Never insult people with Automail. Especially me,"

Ranma didn't need to pack. All he had ever owned was in his pack already. Kasumi packed a suitcase and they were ready to leave. Ready until Akane came home.


	8. Chapter 8

Puns abound

Akane had come home after a day out with her friends. When she entered her home she discovered that Genma and her father were unconscious and there were two strangers standing near the hall. Her mind went through its normal process of determining what was happening. This process was incredibly slow. Then Ranma and Kasumi entered the picture, with their belongings packed. Akane looked on in shock, "Are you leaving somewhere Ranma?"

Ranma, not even missing a beat, "Nope, I just like carrying all my things around in a large backpack," here's yer sign

Kasumi stopped and giggled slightly. Ranma was always entertaining. "Where are we headed first Ranma?"

Ranma sighed, "I have to meet with Cologne, so I can get that mirror for Ed and Winry. You got everything you need?"

Kasumi nodded as the Elric couple joined them. They began to walk out when Akane finally figured out she had been insulted. "Ranma you Jerk!"

Ranma prepared for the assault but nothing happened. He turned to find that the mallet had been stopped by wrench. Ranma stared in shock. The evil sledgehammer had been stopped by Winry's personalized wrench. The handle had been molded to her hand and had a stylized W on both sides. Ed stepped away when he saw a battle of tools. Winry was a master.

For the first time Ranma finally got a good look at the mallet that always nailed him. I was an actually a sledge most commonly used in railroad work. The handle had a 'John Henry's Own' label burned into it. He could tell it was a quality tool; it never broke when she tried to cave in his skull.

The two eyed each other, neither letting the other an opening. Kasumi was about to step forward but was pulled to the side by Ranma, "Are you crazy Kasumi? You could have been hurt!"

Kasumi watched as the two exchanged blows. Winry knew how to work a wrench in a fight. "I never knew Winry was a martial artist,"

Ranma shook his head, "Nope, she is a master of her craft. When your done learning from her, you can do that too."

Kasumi was stunned. She watched as Winry took down her little sister with little effort. When all was said and done, Winry got a bored look, "A mangled arm takes more energy."

Ranma and Ed came out of hiding, weary of the tool in the blond woman's hand. Kasumi followed in an almost reverent pace. The inner tech geek was winning the battle against her reserved mask.

Ranma hefted his pack then turned to Nabiki, "Here, If all works out, I wont need this anymore,"

Nabiki looked in her hand to find roughly one hundred dollars in US currency. She looked up to ask how but they all had departed. Only one thing sprang forth "Damn, life is going to get dull,"

Ranma sighed as he kicked the pebble around as he walked down the street. He had scrounged up that money for an important occasion. He huffed, _I guess delaying Nabiki so we could make a get away is important. But still…_ he thought as he continued.

Ed and Winry noted Ranma's sudden funk. "Hey Ranma, What's up with getting a mirror? How does that help us?" Winry ventured.

Ranma looked back, "The mirror is magical. Since it got cracked it won't work. But if you fix it, it can send us to where you came from, even back to when you left!"

Winry looked at Ed, "Send us back?"

Ed looked around to feign ignorance. He caved in and confessed. "Look, Ranma said that their might be a way to get us back. I said I would talk to you about before we even think about trying. I want to go back because Al and Auntie Pinako need us. You heard Ranma, we could be back only after a week went by!"

Winry stopped dead in her tracks. How could she have forgotten Al and Grandma?

Ed bumped into Kasumi when she stopped. He apologized and looked around. He discovered that he was outside a restaurant called the cat café. Ranma was on the verge of glaring at the door. "We get the mirror and we leave. I just hope it isn't a struggle to pry it from them."

They entered and discovered the place to be empty. Ranma located Cologne and began what he called torture. "Hello Cologne. I've come for the Naban mirror."

The elder's eyes narrowed, "You know the mirror is cracked so it won't work. Why do you need it Son in Law?"

Ranma sighed, "I can get it restored so I can help my friends get home."

She turned to the Elrics, "How do you know Ranma?"

Winry answered without thinking, "I'm his Automail mechanic,"

Ranma cringed when she said that. He looked at the old ghoul, "Long story. Now about that mirror?"

The ghoul pulled it from her sleeve, "I sincerely doubt you can fix it, but go ahead and try,"

Ranma handed it to Ed. The Alchemist frowned as he looked at the mirror, "Small order Ranma. How is this thing going to get us back?"

"I'll explain afterwards. You do what you do,"

Ed put the cracked mirror on the table. He clapped his hands and then put them on the mirror. Light issued forth and the crack was gone, it was good as new. He held it up for all to see. "Now how do we get home?"

Cologne was stunned by what she had seen. Not only was the crack gone, but she could feel the power return to it as well. "I thought I'd never live to see the day,"

Ranma took the magical item from the diminutive Ed. "Does it work again Granny?"

She nodded, "Yes indeed. They need it to return home you say?"

Ranma nodded, "Yea they do. This is the only way I could think of. Will you let them use it?"

The elder just nodded, "A one way trip that is permanent requires more than a tear. A drop of blood from all those departing is needed. Just say where and when you need to be and off you go,"

Ranma and Kasumi looked at each other, "Now or never," he whispered.

Ranma stood close to the mirror as he pricked a finger. Ed and Winry had done so and turned to them. "Well, time to go guys."

Ranma and Kasumi paid their fee for travel and Ed said their destination before Cologne could react. The four were off to another world, leaving Cologne to catch the mirror before it hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

As the light dissipated Ranma's vision began to focus. The first thing he saw was the front of a uniform. He tilted his head back until he could see a face. This person was huge, muscle over muscle. Ranma gave a weak smile and a sick laugh at the mountain. The soldier looked down and smiled. "Hello there, I'm Major Alex Louis Armstrong! The Strong Arm Alchemist!"

Ed whipped around and grinned, "Hey Major! Thank god for a friendly face,"

Ranma continued to twitch as he saw the sparkles around the major. Kasumi had an almost dazed expression, _I thought I was cheerful._ She thought.

Armstrong turned towards Ed and the sparkles returned, "Edward! Your brother had been beside himself with worry! We were almost about ready to give up hope!"

Ed laughed, "How long have I been missing?"

Armstrong paused, "About two weeks. How long do you think you were gone?"

The major was treated to a sight he had never seen before; Ed grabbed Winry and proceeded to dance around like a madman. Winry seemed happy as well. Ranma watched with a bored look. If you've seen Tofu, then this was just another day. He waited for Ed to calm down when a suit of armor tackled the two dancing fools. "BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE OK!"

Ranma developed the twitch again. His brain was telling him that someone was in the armor, but his senses were telling him another story. The armor only had an aura around one point. It was beginning to bother the living hell out of him. It was just the seal, and that was all he could see. He was about to speak when a hand fell on his shoulder. he turned to come face to face with another uniformed soldier. "Yea?"

"My name is Roy Mustang. Do you know why Full Metal over there is acting strangely?"

"Ed? Yea, I know why. You won't believe it though. You better ask him you're self."

Ed had pried himself from Al. Kasumi helped Winry up. "That is Ed's little brother?" she asked.

Winry gave a sick laugh, "he is um, it's a long story Kasumi. Ed explained it remember?"

Kasumi thought for a moment. She did slightly recall the tale. She looked over at Ranma, "Who is that next to Ranma?"

Winry looked at the Flame Alchemist in disgust, "That is Roy Mustang. He is called the Flame Alchemist and has a slight obsession with women. Avoid him, he is nothing but trouble,"

Not long and Ranma was introduced to the rest of Roy's little army. Even Hawkeye seemed to like him. He had gotten past the creepiness that is Armstrong when he poses. Ranma and Kasumi introduced themselves and Ed began to explain what happened. "Winry was tagging along on our search for the pholosiphers stone when we ended up caught in a dead end. Several pipes were pumping red water through the far wall. They burst and we started running for our lives. Al came up with the idea of turning the water in a red stone. Next thing I know, Winry and I are in a world that was definitely not home. Ranma here got us back."

Havoc shook his head in disbelief, "Sound crazy to me. Did you enjoy your two week vacation with Winry?"

Ranma was restraining Winry from swinging her wrench. Ed developed a twitch, "Two weeks? We were there for FIFTEEN YEARS! Do you realize how hard it was to make a living when we knew nothing? No money, no place to live, NOTHING! If it wasn't for that nice elderly couple we'd be worse off. Ranma was six when I met him! I've watched him grow taller than me! I've been married for eight years!"

Six soldiers and one suit of armor stood in shock. Ed was gone for fifteen years and got married. Havoc was hiding behind Armstrong. Winry developed a slight blush as she played with the ring on a silver chain around her neck. Roy was the first to speak. "Fifteen years? And you never grew an inch."

Ed leveled a glare, "I may be vertically challenged but at least I got the woman I love."

Roy looked like he had been struck, "Cheap shot Full Metal."

Ed smiled, "Cheap? maybe, but you're the one taking shots at me using my height. I was simpily returning the favor. Tell you what Roy, untill we get setted being back, truce?"

Roy studied Ed for a moment. He physically hadn't changed, but he had matured too much for only two weeks. "Alright Full Metal, truce."

_Back in Nerima,_

Colonge sat looking at the Naban mirror with a mix of emotions going through her head. On the one hand, Ranma had pulled a desprate move to escape everything with Kasumi no less! But he had gotten that blond man to fix the mirror right before her eyes. She wanted To get Ranma back for her grand daughter, but now he would truly fight it tooth and nail. She was getting old in years and she knew she couldn't push her luck with Ranma. "Looks like son-in-law never truely does lose. I guess I get to tell everyone that those two are gone. That Tendo male is going to flood the district."

_In Town noth of Ishbal_

"Look, Roy, I appreceate you coming and looking for us. But I need to try and get back to what I was doing. Winry and I are safe and sound, You can go back to Central."

Roy had been pestering Ed about WHERE thay had been and who they brought back, especally about Kasumi. Ranma's patience was beginning to wear thin. Kasumi saw that and was restraining him. Armstrong was conversing with Winry when she mentioned Ranma's skill. The major looked at Ranma with an appreasing look. "You mean to tell me that the dark haired young man could take on me and turn me into a pretzel?"

Winry nodded as the Major rose up to test the merit of Winry's claim. Ranma noted that the sun was suddenly blocked. Ranma looked up to the Major, "Yea Major? What do ya need?"

"Miss Winry has informed me of your massive fighting prowless. I wish to test it myself. Care to test yourself against a fighting style thats been passed down for generations?"

Ranma stood up and bowed slightly to his opponent then took a brutal stance, "Come when ever your ready. I'll try not to leave lasting injuries."

I'd like to thank ss4-link for his help.


	10. Chapter 10

Allow me to take this time to outline certian points which seem to befuddle some of you.

1) Ranma will not, by any means or proxy, use alchemy. His brain is wired towards fighting.

2) Ed wanted to ignore alchemy while in Japan because what good has it brought him? Lost body parts and nearly his brother.

3) Ranma figures, new world, time to change the rules.

Ranma took an evaluating glance at his opponent, A huge man with large mucle content with creepy sparkles around the head, possible altered demon head or battle aura. Muscle mass SHOULD decrease opponent speed. Odd pair of gauntlets, armor or something more? Armstrong flexed and more sparkles apeared. He settled into a pugilist stance and charged. Ranma side stepped and planted a knee ito the the Strong Arms stomach. Alex was suprised by the power Ranma wielded. After a few more swings and a nice bruise, the major realized that he would need to use a more tactical move. "Witness alchemy passed down the Armstron line for generations."

Ranma watched as alex hefted and punched a large stone in his direction, followed by another and another. Ranma casually sidestepped the first, batted the second away, and decimated the third with a Ki coated punch. He returned fire with an unannounced blast the size of a baseball. The major ducked as the blast wizzed bast him and detonated when it struck a tree. The strong arm alchemist put his arms up in defeat. "Such power and skill," sparkles returrned, "I doubt even Roy could win!" que the tears, "I surrender."

Ranma smiled and bowed sightly, "I went easy on you, but a lot harder that I would most people. Nice trick with the rocks. I wasn't expecting it. I didn't sense any particular energy, I assume it was alchemy?"

Armstrong nodded as he glanced back at the tree, "What was that you threw at me? It exploded!"

Ranma shook his head, "It was a weak blast of Ki. Anyone could do it with a small amount of training. Pardon me one moment,"

Ranma spun around quickly and hurled a ball of cold Chi. Kasumi was scooting away from Roy when the Flame alchemist was coated in a layer frost. Kasumi smiled and waved to Ranma. He smiled and walked towards the former Tendo caretaker. Roy was shivering from the ultimate cold shower. He glared at Ranma as he put on a white glove. Roy became distracted by Major Armstrong and his massive bruise on his chest. "I'd not push Mr. Saotome if you value your hand colonel. He just stomped me into the ground."

Roy looked at Ranma with suspicion. He hadn't watched the fight, He saw Kasumi and tried to make a move. Next thing he knew, he was coated in a half inch of frost. This person somehow must of hit him with alchemy! there could be no other explaination.

Kasumi smiled as she watched her personal hero spar against the nice major. Ranma was being more forceful than usual though. The major was handleing it. She watched as Ranma brushed aside the Major's alchemy and return fire. her space was suddenly violated as Roy began to speak to her, with very poor pick up lines. She began to inch away when her hero helped out again by giving the offender a cold shower. Kasumi smiled, "Ever my hero,"

"Hey, they mess with you they in trouble with me. I don't think I could forgive myself if you got hurt because I was goofing around."

_Back in Nerima..._

Colonge sat in the park, waiting for the rest of the confounded rifraf to show. She was a elder, when she said show up, she meant show up! she saw the Tendo family plus two Saotomes arrive. "I doubt the rest will show up, so I'll get straight to the point. Ranma and Kasumi are gone. They no longer are in Japan or even on this plane of existance. They are basically dead, and there is no way to get them back."

They all were in shock. Soun and Akane cried while Nabiki was on open shock. Genma was still rubbing the spot where Winry had last struck him. "How did it happen?" was all he could ask.

She was suprised that Genma asked the right question. She let out a heavy sigh as she produced the mirror. "He restored the mirror, then made a one way trip. The magic is gone now (lie) and can't be recharged (another lie). Kasumi went with him. I do not know the reason. Was she unhappy at home?"

Everone looked at each other, "We don't know. She never complained about anything. she mostly kept to herself."

The elder stared blankly and blinked. How dense could these fools be? "Well, I better get going. Have to pack, you understand,"

Ranma walked along behind everyone as they all walked to town. He had managed to get himself back under control. He had slipped earlier, when Roy tried to ask Kasumi out. _Do not get attacched you idiot! You're damaged goods. Kasumi deserves better that a foolish martial artist like me._ Ranma was brought out of his revere when he heard his name. He looked to the side to find one Riza Hawkeye staring at him. _Creepy lady_ "Yea?"

"How long have you've known Full Metal?"

Ranma looked at Riza causiously, "Why do you need to know?"

She looked forward, "It comes with the job mostly."

"I've known Ed and Winry about ten years. Winry gave me the arm and leg,"

Riza looked at Winry, "Are they really married?"

Ranma smiled as he kept going, "Yea, I was the best man at the wedding,"

Hawkeye frowned as her chance was officialy gone. She always liked Ed, he was caring. Unlike the Flame alchemist, Ed had half of eastern headquarters and a good portion of Central secretly after him. There was als that thief from that one city, she couldn't remember where it was. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Short that it was, only a five minute walk.

Ranma had kept himself at a distance from Kasumi. He would busy himself by striking a conversation with Riza or Havoc. Ed watched it all with a frown, "I need to set him straight soon. He is going to hurt Kasumi if he keeps this up, Winry might know what to do."

Kasumi sat in her room at the military's temporary headquarters (See hotel). Roy thought it was best to put the search for scar on hold while they dealt with Ed, Winry, Ranma and Kasumi. She was given a room to herself.When they tried to give Ranma a room, he simply said don't bother, that he wouln't be able to sleep tonight anyway. Ranma shortly after dissapeared with Armstrong into town. So she was left with Winry to begin her apprenticeship. She mearly said she was tired and retreated to her room. "Why is Ranma acting like this? One minute he is happy and talking with me, then he avoids me like the plauge. It is driving me insane!"

There was a sudden knock on her door. She opened it to discover the Elric couple. She ushered them in, curious of their reason to visit. "Kasumi, we need to talk about Ranma," Ed said.

Kasumi was slumped in her chair, "He must be upset with me, he is avoiding me,"

Ed shook his head, "Your way off. He thinks you deserve better than him. All the trash talk he endured makes him think he's worthless."

Winry crouched before her, "If you want, we can help you catch him. It might help to be blunt with him. He's like family, but he can be dense when it has nothing to do with fighting."

Kasumi looked to Ed then Winry, "Really? He's not mad?"

Ed laughed, "From my experience, If he was mad, the country side would have craters already. We'll get Ranma so he won't move, You just tell him how you feel."

The three of them stepped out of the hotel, on the hunt for a wild horse.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex Armstrong strolled down the street accompaning one depressed pheonix slayer. Ranma's mood had begun to rise as he walked through the simple town. He had been listening to the major's stories of Ed and Al and their missions for the state. He had gotten past the creepy sparkles and was enjoying the Strong arm alchemist's company. "I tell you, I had never met such a stubborn young man before. Always out to prove something, at least from what I could tell."

Ranma could't help but chuckle, "I guess that is where Ed and I are really alike. One thing I heard always stuck with me. True power is the strenght to stand on one's own. I always wanted to be the best so I wouldn't need pops or anyone else. The power to make them all realize that they woul never touch me, and leave me alone."

The major looked at Ranma, "If they all avoided you, then wouldn't you be lonely?"

Ranma gave a cold laugh, "Lonely? Alex, Everyone I knew wanted my head on a pike or a ring on their finger. Only Kasumi and a local doctor actually treated me like a human being! Everyday it was me fighting off people wanting my head, dodging molesters, avoiding poison, and trying to keep by sanity! Besides if no one is close to me, then there isn't anybody hurt when someone finally gets the lucky shot in."

Alex followed the Irrate martial artist as he went into a coat shop. Their discussion continued for a while after Ranma bought a black coat similar to Ed's only a couple sizes larger. Ranma had mellowed out and relaxed untill The ground suddenly had him in a bear hug. Ranma looked aroud to find Ed, Winry and a distrought Kasumi. He began so struggle in his bonds. The stone hand held fast. Ed was now infront of Ranma, "Quit fighting Ranma. Just hear us out OK?"

Ranma gave an incredulious look, then played the only move he had, the Umi-sen-Ken. He never told Ed about being able to turn invisible, and hoped Ed would think he escaped. But there was a glaring flaw in his plan, the one person that actually knew about the move. The one person who was suddenly holding an evil wrench. "Ranma, You can't fool me with the invisible trick."

Ranma faded into view with a worried expression, "Kasumi um, what do you plan on doing with that wrench?"

Her face was scunched into a cute little frown that became a smile. "Nothing,if you listen,"

Ranma looked at the gathered crowd, "I'll listen, but can we do this somewhere without the audience?"

Ed and Winry looked around and noticed the crowd. Armstrong quickly stepped in and began to disperse the crowd claiming military business and that their was nothing to see there. He then lifted up Ranma, stone bindings and all, and moved him into the nearby park. Ranma gave a grunt as he landed. Kasumi was about to speak when Ranma interupted, "Before we start this whole discussion, can someone get me out of this thing? I won't run, promise."

Ed and Winry dragged the major away to give Kasumi some privacy. Said Tendo female began to get nervous about what she was attempting. Ranma struggled slightly against the transmuted bindings when Kasumi began to pout "Ranma, why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

Ranma heard that and began to babble, "No! You didn't do nothing wrong Kasumi. You never done anything but be nice to me. Don't pout over me, I ain't worth it!"

"But, Ranma you are,"

"I am so sorry please forgive... Huh? Kasumi, why?"

"I just don't know Ranma. Everyone never paid me any mind except you. You listened to me, helped me even when I didn't ask for it. You where there when no one else was Ranma. And I well,"

Ranma was stunned by the confession, Kasumi, wanted him. No obligation, just reciprocated kindness and maybe even love? His mind denied the possibility of it all, but he ignored it _I got nothing to lose and everything to gain, _"Kasumi, I wanted to say the same but, I just kept thinking that you deserved better than me. I'm no good to anyone,"

Ranma was suddenly aware as Kasumi flicked him on the forehead, "That will be enogh of that Ranma. Do you understand me?"

Ranma nodded slowly, placating kasumi so nothing would happen to him. Ed returned a moment later and let Ranma out. Ranma fell to the ground with a thud. He rose and brushed off his new coat before he faced Kassumi, "All this over little old me, hope it's worth it for you Kasumi."

She smiled happily at Ranma, "To me it is. How about we go and eat? I missed lunch,"

Ed laughed, "Your rubbing off on her Ranma. I expected that from you."

As they were leaving Ranma froze. Something was not right, someone nearby wasn't... _HUMAN_. It felt almost human but it was, fake? He looked around and spied an attractive woman in a black dress and a bald man in black. She was looking at him like an animal would at something it didn't understand.Ranma mearly shrugged it off, why bother with something that wasn't attacking?

Lust Watched the young man with a most curious look, to her eyes this boy gave off such power. He appeared to be nothing more than an average human. But since when is anyone around Edward Elric normal? She would find out later if he would become an obsticle in their way for the stone. Gluttony was wondering if he could eat now.

Ranma was having difficulty shaking off the feeling he got from those two in thhe park. He kept looking back and over his shoulder, wondering he was imagining things. He was hoping that he wasn't, then Kasumi wouldn't be holding his hand right now as they walked down the street. It was nagging at him, screaming from the deep recesses of his mind that those two were bad. "Ed, I think my senses are a bit off or I felt something, not human but human. I don't know how else to explain it."  
Ed turned to ranma with an almost panicked look, "Did you see what it was?"

"A woman in a black dress with long dark hair and a short bald guy in a black suit. They looked normal I guess, but they seemed wrong to me."

Ed began to get paranoid, "Keep an eye out for us Ranma, They are bad news,"

Ranma nodded as he walked closer to Kasumi. She noticed and mover closer as well. Ranma couldn't help but smile slightly and he expanded his senses to find anything not human. Armstrong brought up the rear of the 'little' group. Ed was contemplating what he could do. He could deal with Sloth, Wrath, and Lust. He knew their weak point. He had no clue how to get at Envy or gluttony. He didn't Even know if their were any more! He was getting fustrated.

Later that evening, the Humuculi gathered and discussed what to do. "Lust, you and Gluttony saw this person. Do you think he could get in the way?"

Lust looked over at Sloth, "I don't know, he appears to be an average human. He doesn't look like an alchemist. But knowing Full metal we can't be sure."

Envy frowned, "Let's just kill him and let gluttony eat the body?"

Gluttony grinned at the thought. He began to chat to him self, "Food for me?"

They ignored the talking stomach and tried to figure out what to do until the master told them.

Back at the temporary base a.k.a. the hotel Ranma sat alone, pondering the events of the day. Kasumi was running in his head since dinner. He told himself he wouldn't get attached, that he wouldn't get Kasumi involved. Too bad that he never took into account Kasumi's feelings. He let out a deep breath as he wondered what he was going to do. He was free. For the first time ever, he was free of the rivals and engagements, until Ed and Winry poked their noses in. _I know they mean well, and I am grateful but couldn't they at least have waited till we got settled here?_ he mumbled in his head. He was drawn from his musing when a knock echoed from the door. "Yea?" came his tired call.

"It's Roy Mustang, I came with some news for you and your lady friend,"

Ranma Raised an eyebrow, "She ain't here, but come on in,"

Roy entered briefly, "I'll be quick. The Fuer sent his personal ok with some papers for you to fill out. The basic name, age, height, ect. All he wants is to meet you personally. Don't ask me, My specalty is fire, not mindreading."

"Thank you Roy, I'll hand Kasumi hers in the morning. I wasn't aware that someone of your rank handled paperwork."

Roy hung his head, "The higher you go, the more paperwork you have to do. That is the way the world works."

Ranma laughed at the statement and said farewell to the military officer. He looked at the papers with a bored look. "I'll deal with them in the morning. I always hated filling out forms."

Kasumi layed in bed as her mind danced circles in her skull. She had dropped her burden of the Tendo home and just left. "No more cleaning and cooking for everyone. Ranma is with me, and that is all that matters. Winry said I get my first lesson tomorrow on the train, but why on a train?"

The thought lingered as she sliped into dream filled sleep.

Morning broke over the small town as the Military was packing up. Ranma was up and helping, lifting the heavy boxes with ease like Armstrong. when asked why, he simply said he had nothing else to do. Soon, it was a challenge between the major and Ranma. Eveyone watched as this small 17 year old kid was keeping up with the massive mountian known as the Strong Arm alchemist. They had barely broke a sweat when Roy showed up and asked in a loud voice why a civilian was doing more work than the military. Ranma let out a laugh as he set a large crate in the truck, "Sorry Roy, me and Armstrong were having a bit of fun,"

"By packing up and moving excavation equipment?"

The Major set his box down, "It is something between us fighters sir."

Roy shook his head, "What ever, Just be careful with the crates that have the red stones in them."

Ranma looked ath the red crystal like stone they had carved up and packed up, "Hey Major, what is with the rocks anyway? looks like quartz to me,"

Armstrong hefted two more crates, "They give us alchemist a boost, allowing us to ignore some rules like Edward Elric. Roy wouldn't need a circle or a spark, he could just start an inferno a will,"

Ranma frowned, "Seems like cheating to me, but that is just my opinion,"

Arstrong gave a laugh laugh, "I can see where your coming from. I never saw the use for them. Then again I am a bit more physical that the others. They specalize in creating raging fires and making anything into bombs."

Ranma shrugged it off. People and their choices he would never understand. He continued to pack until someone called out to him. He turned to the voice and saw Winry. Hh walked towart the oncomeing automail mechanic, "Morning Winry,"

"Ranma, why wern't you at breakfast? What are you doing out here?"

Ranma looked sheepishly, "I got up to train then I ended up helping the major. Is it really that time already?"

Winry nodded, "Yep, we ate without you,"

Ranma looked like he had been struck by a telephone pole. "Why?"


	12. Chapter 12

Havoc and the others, having heard Ranma's plight, stepped forward to aid him in his crisis. After all, he just did most of the heavy lifting. "We'll buy you breakfast Ranma. You helped us out today after all."

Winry began to laugh, "I was just teasing him. Besides, I do't think your salary could handle feeding Ranma a whole meal. Kasumi said to hurry up or we'll leave without you."

Ranma grabbed his jacket when the worst thing happened. The cloudy sky gave an echoing rumble and began to rain. Ranma to his credit, remaned calm, and then put his fist through the truck door. "I swear, I will kill the god who controls the weather,"

Riza, Roy, and Armstrong stood wide eyed and slack jawed at what had happened in less than a second. everyone except Riza and Winry were standing behind him so all the rest saw was Ranma shrunk and gained red hair. Riza saw that his chest swelled and became a woman. Winry stood in shock, He had lasted this long without it triggering and now infront of everyone. Ranma was hunched over slighty, hiding his more gender changed traits. He grumbled about the unfairness of it all. Winry pulled Ranma towards the town, "Come on Ranma, We'll change you back and then we'll eat!"

Riza watched intranced by what she had seen, "That makes me question my sanity."

In all her life, Riza Hawkeye what a firmly rooted person. She knew that Alchemy could do amazing things, but change a person's height and gender? That pushed passed the realm of her comfort zone. She intended to find out how the hell Ranma pulled it off, and why.

"Winry, Thakns for the save and all, but you can let go now."

Winry stopped and released Ranma's hand. Ranma shook his head, "Why did it have to happen infront of everyone? I swear, It never ends!" he said as he brushed his coat.

Winry couldn't help but laugh at the female Ranma's antics. Ranma glared at the blonde wrench head. "Laugh it up, you're no diffrent than anybody else!" he said as he stomped off.

Winry felt low for that one. "Ranma, Wait! I'm sorrry, It's just the way you were acting. I feel bad about upseting you,"

Ranma looked at her for a moment, "Let's just get inside. It's raining and cold automail is uncomfortable,"

The mechanic smiles, "Sure, Kasumi mght get worried if we take any longer,"

Kasumi wasn't worried at all. She was calmly sipping some coffee in the lounge of the hotel. Ed sat and conversed with Al about his time with Winry in another world. Al was enthralled by the tale of a simple life. The door opened to display a soaked pair. Ranma trudged in first, grumbling and generally irratible followed by Winry. Ranma removed his coat, showing that his curse had indeed activated. Al looked over and was instantly confused, "I thought you said you were getting Ranma?"

Ranma growled, "It is me, Winry used alchemy on me!" he snarled out sarcastically.

Al leveled a glare, somehow, "Change him back Winry!"

Kasumi began to laugh, "He's joking Al. He just is grouchy about his curse,"

She handed him a glass of warmwater. He upturned it over his head and regained his proper self. Al watched Ranma change and looked to his brother. "I'm confused brother, what is wrong with Ranma? why did his body change?"

Ed let out a defeated sigh, "Long story Al. Ask about it some other time."

That afternoon The Military was all packed and ready to go. Ranma was antsy, he had been ready to go since the rain stopped. The whole expedition headed north back to Central. Ranma and Kasumi rode in an almost empty personel truck. Kasumi was leaning against him as they ried to figure what they were going to do. He still flinched when she held his hand or even touched him. He still cursed Akane for the conditioned responce, but Ranma had finally got what he wanted. He still was trying to sort out his place, planning beyond what seemed like an impossible dream seemed foolish to him. What could he do? Join the military? Teach his art? "Do you think this Fuer guy is really going to help us? I know I'm paranoid when it comes to offers but still..."

Kasumi squeezed his hand, "We will be fine. Just try not to put our kneecap in your mouth."

Ranma smiled, "How about the ankle?"

She swatted at him, "No, I want both feet kept on the ground."

"As you wish."

The Ride was fine until the truck came to a very sudden stop.There were shouts and gunshots. Ranma stuck his head out to see a woman with some wicked fingernails. She had just cut up a truck containing the red stones. Ranma jumped out of the truck and drew her attention. He recoognised her from earlier at the park yesterday. He was about to ask what was going on when Kasumi cried out for him. He turned to see another person holding Kasumi with a knife to her throat. "Stay put and the pretty girl won't be hurt."

Ranma growled as the blade was pressed closer to the skin. "If you hurt her, they will need tweesers to pick up the pieces."

The person holding her was almost as tall as him. His long hair hung down in all directions. His aura screamed that he wasn't human. Ranma's aura flared an angry red.The Aura faded as the blade pressed into Kasumi's skin. He desperatly was trying to find alternitives but was finding none. Soldiers came out of theother trucks and took aim. Ed caught sight of what was going on. "Leave here alone Envy!"

"Well if it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. You stay out our business. This is between us, this girl, and her glowing knight."

Ranma flinched as Kasumi let out a wimper, "What do you want then?"

Envy smiled, "You and the pretty lady hereare coming with us. Come along nicely andshe may make it out of this in one piece."

Ranma looked into Kasumi's eyes in silent apology, "Alright, just don't hurt Kasumi."


	13. Chapter 13

I know this is a short update but it will do for now

"Where are you taking us?"

Envy just smiled and kept them moving. The homunculi kept the two separate and thus, Ranma couldn't perform any heroic escapes. His only concern was Kasumi's safety; he could care less for his own. He was looking for any chance to escape. He just had several problems, He knew that each one had a special ability, but not who had what. He was keeping his chi at the ready and began waiting. His automail was getting cold from his soul of Ice.

He looked at the homunculi next to him. He was short and didn't seem all that happy. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

"You're going to see the boss lady," Wrath said in a bored tone.

"Who is that?"

"You'll see soon enough." Envy said.

Ranma leveled a glare although Envy just shrugged it off. The transplanted martial artist could only bide his time for an opening. He could care less about himself, Kasumi is what mattered.

Ed was frantic. He was knocking around many soldiers trying to get them to help get Ranma and Kasumi back. Winry was right next to him. Roy's hands were tied. His orders were to transport the red stones to Central. He couldn't spare many. "Listen full metal, I understand what you're saying but I can't divert the whole train for two people."

"So your just going to let them go? Damn it Mustang! One of those bastards killed Hughes!"

Roy stopped dead in his tracks. The entire area went deathly silent. "Are you sure?"

"Envy is a braggart. You can ask him yourself."

The flame Alchemist turned to the ranks. "Hawkeye, you are to lead the Convoy to Central. Major Armstrong, you and Full Metal are with me. We are going after the Hostages."

Riza's eyes widened, "But Sir!"

"THAT'S AN ORDER LEUTENANT!"

The Lieutenant snapped to attention and saluted, "Sir!"

Alphonse stood next to his brother and was in awe of the flame alchemist's sudden transformation. An inferno blazed in the man's eyes. The cavalier attitude was gone. Armstrong's jovial personality was subdued by grim determination. These men lost a true friend and now they could enact justice. They knew they were not the men they were use to dealing with. "Ed, you got five minutes to tell me everything you know about these Homunculi. After that, we will go and find your friends and deal with their kidnappers. Do you understand?"

Ed's face was dead serious, "Here is what I know…"

Ranma watched Kasumi as they tossed her to the ground. They had traveled hard and fast. Ranma had no difficulties, but Kasumi wasn't use to longer periods of exercise. It was almost a death march for her. He felt his anger rise up. He wanted to tear them apart. The one that posed the most danger was the shape shifter. That was the one who seemed to move the fastest. The woman had reach, but it wasn't anything he couldn't overcome. "Give it up little man. You're ours now and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kasumi could see the loathing in Ranma's eyes. She had never seen such a thing on Ranma's face. She had seen him brush off worse and never bat an eyelash afterwards. His hands were squeezed white knuckle tight and seemed to scream for violence. These things that had taken them seemed to notice as well. "Does the twit want to beat us up? Look lust, he's positively shaking."

"Don't push it Envy. Remember what he did to Gluttony,"

The shape shifter paused in his heckling. He turned to his companion, "It was probably a lucky shot. I don't see what is so special about this worthless meat bag."

"Let Kasumi go and I'll show you exactly what I can do," Ranma said in a cold voice.

Envy laughed, "You must have brain damage. You think that you can honestly take me?"

Ranma grinned like a predator on the prowl, "You're all talk and you know it. You're the one shaking. You know it wasn't a lucky shot. Big bad living doll scared that he'll lose,"

Envy lashed out and found his hand caught casually by the pig tailed martial artist. The Homunculus attempted to pry his hand free but found it stuck. Ranma grinned as he threw Envy into lust. A mad dash later he was now between Kasumi and their captors. Kasumi wasn't in any shape to escape but he also knew he couldn't run fast enough if he had to carry another person no matter how light.

"Kasumi, I want you to run,"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I won't leave you here alone,"

"I don't care. I can fight this, you can't. Go, I'll catch up."

She looked torn but she began to run as fast as she could. He turned back to the monsters that hurt Kasumi. That was all he needed to know. That was all he needed to let go. His Auto mail got painfully cold as he delved into the soul of Ice. Power flowed through him as he moved to bring down the Homunculi. Envy was up and was in a killing rage. Arms and legs struck out at bone breaking speeds. Envy wanted Ranma's head on a platter. Lust began to move towards Kasumi only to have Envy thrown on top of her again. The shape shifter charged again and Ranma lead him into the infamous spiral. Lust wasn't fast enough and was caught up in the whirlwind.

Lust was shredded by the winds and Envy was rocketed high into the sky. "Lucky shot my foot."

The pigtailed martial artist winced as a sickening thud as Envy impacted. Ranma had underestimated the durability of Envy. He had eaten the most Red stone and made him more resilient than most other Homunculi. Envy sat up and made his body shift into Kasumi. "I have to admit. I do enjoy killing people while wearing their lover's face."

"That was all I needed to hear,"

Envy and Ranma turned to see Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

Short Chapter with a cliffie. Ouch.


End file.
